


Shivers

by ThorneInYourSide



Series: Ideals [2]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Power Play, Sexual Fantasy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorneInYourSide/pseuds/ThorneInYourSide
Summary: Geoffrey is having a little bit of trouble adjusting to life as a vampire. He's enjoying the perks far too much really. Far, far too much. Another missing scene, this one a little bit smutty, as it turns out that McCullum has a serious thing for Jonathan on his knees.





	Shivers

Geoffrey couldn’t help the brutal grin which spread across his face as he relieved the Skal before him of its head. He had come across a pack of them whilst patrolling Stonebridge Cemetery, the diseased creatures gnawing at a putrefying corpse. His first impulse was to avoid them, the echoes of Priwen training reminding him that four leeches against one person was practically suicidal. Old habits had him circling around at a safe distance, a sensible tactic, at least until his heightened senses picked up the scent of fresh blood.

One of the Skals, possibly female if the clothes were anything to judge by, was very recently turned; a gaping wound at her neck indicating that she had been attacked within the last day or so. The flesh still oozed thick, viscous blood, the smell of which triggered Geoffrey’s new, primal instincts.

Since draining Dr. Swansea of his blood, the young Ekon had forgone feeding, guilt and disgust just winning over the incessant hunger which twisted at his insides. He couldn’t bring himself to end another human life, but up until this point, the hunter had not considered the snacking possibilities offered by other immortal monsters. 

A stray thought reminded Geoffrey of the reports which must, at this point, be stacking up on his desk at Priwen headquarters. Before his run-in with Reid, he’d read a few from his sergeants, detailing encounters with leech corpses; throats ripped out and completely exsanguinated. Theory clicking into place, the vampire turned fully to the Skals, ready to test his hypothesis.

Casually approaching the group, Geoffrey whistled loud and high-pitched to attract their attention. Heads rotating slowly, the creatures turned to look at him with rheumy, unblinking eyes.

Smiling darkly, the Ekon growled, deep and dangerous. 

“What’s the craic friends? Could I trouble one of ye’ for a light yeh?’

Staggering to their feet, the Skals began to approach, talons grasping forward in anticipation of meeting soft and yielding flesh. The hunter watched their movements with predatory interest.

“Guess not then, well that’s a real shame. Seeing as ye’ can’t help me, I suppose I’d best be puttin’ ye’ out of ye’ misery.”

Drawing his sword and readying an aggressive stance, Geoffrey’s eyes narrowed at his prey. 

“Well pals, may the cat eat you, and may the devil eat the cat! Come on then ye’ manky bastards!” 

The combat was surprisingly swift, with McCullum practically eviscerating his prey. He had got in crippling hits on every one of them and received nary a scratch in return. The last Skal, the female, made a feeble attempt to gnash at the hunter, but the powerful vampire merely grabbed onto the back of its head, stretching it backwards to expose the jugular. Unable to resist the siren call of the oozing blood, Geoffrey struck, sinking long fangs into the vessel and drinking deep until he’d had his fill.

Finally satiated after several nights of starvation, he drew back, an unsettling sound like a gravelled purr rumbling in his chest as sweet relief flooded through every nerve ending. The Skal fell to its knees, blind aggression still evident as it spat and gargled at the man before it. Geoffrey took great pleasure in ending its horrific existence, decapitating the thing with a smooth stroke of his blade.

Work complete, the hunter staggered sideways, leaning his back against one of the cracked mausoleums. Eyes dilated and panting lightly, McCullum felt the full effect of the blood rushing to his head, all sorts of endorphins shooting through his every fibre. He felt as though he could crush a block of granite in his hand. Raising a palm to his face, Geoffrey noticed a dribble of blood left over from the fight. Moaning lightly he lapped gently at it, unable to deny the call of addiction. As he drew it back, he noticed that he was shivering - Intense tremors undulating though his body, as the warmth of the fresh blood coursed through parched vessels and cells. The young Ekon had to close his eyes against the feeling, lost to the overstimulation of it all.

Slipping slowly down the marble face, he groaned lightly, thoughts racing too fast as his body tried desperately to adapt to the sensitivity of his skin. An erotic ache brought Geoffrey back to his senses for a moment. Glancing down, the vampire realised that he was hard, cock throbbing in the confines of his trousers. The blood had evidently made its way south, and the feeling was exquisite torture, relieved only when he quickly unsnapped the catch on his trousers, exposing heated flesh to the cool night air.

His actions felt almost beyond control as McCullum reached down to tentatively run his thumb across the weeping head. The feeling was beyond anything he had ever experienced before. Geoffrey was no virgin, having found many warm beds to lie in over the years, however the intensity of it had him writhing in moments, ready to spend as if he was fourteen feckin’ years old again.

Sucking in a harsh breath through clenched teeth, the vampire threw his head back, forcibly removing his hand as he took a moment to refocus. Reid hadn’t said anything about this, had he? Bloody leech had turned him into a goddamned pervert as well as a blood-sucker. A small voice in his head reminded him that he hadn’t given the doctor much chance to explain anything, but it was quickly quashed beneath the new wave of lust that hit him.

Thinking about his maker had Geoffrey reeling with emotions previously supressed after leaving Jonathan on the top floor of Pembroke. His sire had occasionally pulled at their connection, testing the mental bond a few times and almost certainly demonstrating his dominance, at least in McCullum’s version of events. God what he wouldn’t do to have that English git on his knees before him, begging Geoffrey for mercy.

Jonathan would look good on his knees, dark eyelashes fanned against his cheek as he blinked fearfully up at the supreme hunter. The young Ekon could just imagine it, how he would beg for his life, beg for the Irishman to spare him, beg to suck his hard and aching cock. He’d look so good and beg so prettily and Geoffrey would let him. Would rest his slit on those pale lips, painting them with fluid before pressing in, nudging just the tip of it into that slick mouth.

Reaching down again, he began stroking his aching shaft in time with the imagined scene, visualising the doctor’s wet tongue tracing intimate designs along the vein which ran along the underside. Fangs extended, McCullum bit down lightly on his lower lip, splitting the skin and causing a thin line of red to drip down his chin.

The rich scent enhanced the eroticism of the experience, as Geoffrey’s imagination ran wild, imagining Jonathan covered in blood, allowing his progeny to drink from him as he sucked his dick. He saw in his mind, Jonathan spreading pale and flawless thighs to allow him to drink from the femoral vessels lying just beneath the skin. The doctor would likely concentrate on giving the maximum pleasure to his partner, tugging his balls just right and swallowing the Irishman down like a pro.

Geoffrey suspected that Jonathan had probably done this a few times during the war. He’d be experienced at cock-sucking and would likely relish driving his partner to the brink of ecstasy and keeping them on the precipice like the insufferable tease he was. He’d encourage his progeny to thrust hard, eyes smirking in challenge as London’s Champion took it all, utilising the handy side-effects of a considerably reduced need for oxygen. The sex would be incredible. Rough and wet, sometimes gentle and so intense that his very bones would ache.

McCullum was close now, his hand covered in warm sticky fluid, balls drawn up tight and pulsing at closer and closer intervals. In his mind, the scene had advanced. Reid’s teeth were embedded just above his collar bone, whilst his hands were concentrated lower. One was wrapped tightly around his hard, weeping cock, pulling the foreskin back and forth across the throbbing head. The other had ventured lower and was dragging the pad of a fingertip across Geoffrey’s sensitive asshole.

The younger Ekon’s eyes flew open as that scene had him tipping over the edge. His last complex thought was of his sire plunging a cool finger inside as he whited-out, shaking in ecstasy as thick, white seed poured from the tip of his pulsing dick.

Geoffrey was out of it for some time before he regained his senses, wiping a sticky hand on the grass beside the tomb. He should be disgusted really, but in all honesty that was the best orgasm he’d ever experienced, and he could spend as much time as he wanted over-analysing this shit once he’d returned to the safehouse he’d found in Whitechapel. It was twisted and a little terrifying, but he’d done worse in his fucked-up life than enjoy a perverted wank fantasy. They didn’t usually feature men, but Reid had been preying on his thoughts for some time, and there was still that strange, deep connection between the two vampires.

Regaining his feet and adjusting his clothes, McCullum rose to continue his patrol. Vaguely he wondered how the blood of a Sewer Beast would taste, as he collected his sword and made his way to the centre of the cemetery.

\--

Jonathan staggered as he was hit with a barrage of explicit imagery. He’d been walking through Whitechapel, seeking out his errant progeny to ask for a sample of King Arthur’s blood. He’d opened their bond slightly to allow him to better track Geoffrey but hadn’t expected the intensity of the feelings that came through the link. The bloodlust he recognised, but the wave of desire and arousal that swept through after that was completely unexpected. 

McCullum was clearly suffering some conflicted feelings. Reid saw himself begging on his knees before the younger Ekon, at first asking for mercy, then asking for the other man’s cock. The scenes continued along this vein, the Irishman’s pleasure seeping across the bond and creating a twin reaction in his maker.

Jonathan was immensely lucky that the streets were quiet tonight, no other soul nearby to witness his embarrassing reaction to the mental stimulation. The final scene was particularly stimulating as Reid groaned, imagining how good it would feel to plunge his fangs into Geoffrey whilst bringing him off. Good lord, the vision had almost caused him to release prematurely like a man of much weaker constitution. Thankfully it did seem to be enough for his progeny to reach completion, as the bond went white-hot, then quiet, flickering into something resembling normality after a few moments.

Jonathan considered what had just occurred. This was certainly an interesting development, and one which mayhap be worth exploring once the epidemic had been quelled. Either way he was very much looking forward to his talk with Geoffrey once he found him, even if it was just to relish this new knowledge he had of his progeny.

-

“I feel so powerful it gives me shivers. I could be the greatest vampire hunter ever. Your worst nightmare in truth.”

McCullum was immensely pleased with how well he’d handled the situation, having been tracked down by the very object of his fantasy. The hunter had been taking down a few Skals and a Sewer Beast when Jonathan had materialised out of thin air to help. After what he’d done mere minutes before, Geoffrey couldn’t bring himself to be sour to his maker, instead trying to emanate that cool, calm demeanour which he swore he used to possess before getting tangled up with this bloody Leech.

He thought he’d done quite well all things considered, however for some reason Jonathan just wouldn’t drop that insufferable shit-eating smirk. The mysteries of leeches were eternal he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm a bad person. I wanted to carry on working towards completing my other works, but honestly the idea came to me and has been singing a ridiculously addictive siren song. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
